Wish
by yaoirokzthebest
Summary: Have you ever had a wish? a wish that is until now is unrequited?


Hey England, have you ever wanted something so bad but you can't have it? I'm sure you do, and that's what I'm experiencing right now. I still remember when I was just a kid, you asked me what I want. I don't really know so I just said what first came in my mind.

_England kneeled so he can be at America's height_

"_America, I'll be gone for a while so… tell me what presents do you want?" America is saddened by the fact that he won't be able to see England for a while but he has to be strong. After all was the hero!_

"_I want some soldier toys!"_

_England gave him a bright smile "Roger that! Haha!_

_America watched his most precious walk away to off to another world. The wars that he didn't know, and didn't need to know. He's too young and vulnerable that time. The next month, England came beaten and battered holding America's soldier toys._

Now, after a long time of thinking about it, I finally realized what I want, what I need.

_You_

I need your beautiful smile that lights up my day. Your enchanting green eyes, that hypnotizes me in their depths. Pale pink lips that makes me want to bend over and claim them, slender neck that I want to mark. To show everyone in the world that you belong to someone, and that someone will be me. I loved you ever since you found me, it just took me some years to realize, and I still do. Nothing will ever change my feelings, my love for you, I just wish that yours would. I don't want to be your brother but your lover. I want to be recognized as someone as equal as you, someone to protect you like a hero. You know, you are actually the reason why I always wanted to be a hero, your one and only hero.

_Young America looked at the wounds of England, tears pooling in his eyes. England noticed this, not wanting to see him cry, he comforted him._

"_It's okay America, it doesn't hurt anymore because finally get too see you" Of course it hurt, it bloody hurts, but He didn't need to know._

"_B-but England, it's b-b-bleeding and and-!" England cut him off by hugging him which America returned._

"_Shh… don't worry one day you'll be able to save me and be my hero okay? So don't cry, it hurts me more to see you like that" When England let go of him, he wiped his tears and eyes showing determine._

"_I'll be strong and be the HERO!"_

You, of course laughed after that, and God I missed that laugh. Since then, I have a certain fascination about heroes and how they save their Damsel in Distresses, imagining that I was the hero and you are my damsel. It was my dream since then, and I've believed that one day, it'll come true.

But….

I was you little brother. You said so yourself that I would only be your little brother. It hurt. It hurt to think that I won't be able your hero, I won't be able to claim your lips, hold you tight and more. It hurt to think that I can't love you because of that damned title…

Little Brother

I don't want to be your little brother, the one you protect, but be the one who protects you.

The Hero

So I secede from you, to leave that title and claim another one. I found my wish, a long-term wish that I want to keep forever. And so I left…

_It was raining hard in England as it always been. Figures standing in the rain, all of them are holding a gun, but the taller one, America have an army behind him unlike England._

"_I'm not your little brother anymore!" America shouted blinking away tear the is forming in his eyes. He can't look weak right now, he just can't. England charged at him gun pointed and instead of shooting him, he threw away his gun and hits America's. His knees buckling until he can't take it anymore. _

"_Why, why damnit! I can't shoot you, idiot! You are-were my little brother…" England cried. His most brother parting from him. It pains his heart._

"_You used to be so big" he looked away, not wanting to see the tears he had caused._

Many years have come and go, we didn't meet. I know that my revolution has taken a big toll on you so I let it past, but I still haven't forgotten my love for you. I believe that in time, you will realize that you love me. I am finally a nation so I did my duties that came with it. Paperwork, sleepless nights, and so on, but I didn't care because for the next few years I'll have you in my arms. My hard work has paid off a bit. I became the superpower after so many wars, and we finally met in the meetings, but your smile. The smile that I loved the most, have gone away. The enchanting eyes have dulled, you weren't lively as before. I have done that to you but I was in denial then. I didn't want to accept the fact that I have hurt my precious person. My only precious person.

There was no way of you talking to me other than the times I teased you, so I used that method. It was a bit childish but it was an improvement the least. You're talking to me again, but there's no gentle words nor kisses on the cheeks or forehead, instead it was angry remarks . I missed them, the times I spend with you…

The times where we are happy together.

Sometimes I think if I made a right choice, but anything for your love, I can bear it, anything.

Until now, I'm still wishing, still wanting for your love. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes may it be…

_Forever…  
>…I Love You England<em>


End file.
